dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 20
Tee'd Off is the 20th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary A brief summary narrated by Max identifies all of the dinosaur cards the D-Team has retrieved so far, and wonders what's next. On a golf course in Augusta, Georgia, a boy named Dewey finds a Dinosaur Card Capsule. Soon, the D-Team finds a Grass Move Card up for auction online, and find that one item someone is attempting to barter for it is a pair of Alpha Gang…overalls? At Zeta Point, Dr. Z brags about the overalls, saying that the Super Impact Move is as good as his—until the seller declines the offer. Dewey, meanwhile, is watching his friend Samantha Moore play in a golf tournament, and lose badly. Dr. Taylor is watching the tournament on TV and playing along with a dinosaur bone-design golf club, until Max startles him and it punches a hole in the ceiling. Max takes the club to barter with. With nothing to barter with, Dr. Z tells the A-Team to just go and deal with the seller directly. In Augusta, Dewey receives a warning from the D-Team about the Alpha Gang, which he doesn't believe. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang arrives in a drilling vehicle—and surfaces in a golf course water hazard that floods the vehicle. Then they find Dewey and say they will give him anything for the card. He says he wants a kiss from a certain girl, and Ursula is disappointed to find out it's not her, but Samantha, and accidentally reveals that that would have been her first kiss. As Dewey tries leaving, Ursula summons the Altirhinus they have with them. Calling it back, she says his card has a dinosaur, too, and gives him an Alpha Scanner to summon it (not telling him that Move Cards can't activate without a dinosaur already summoned). When she tries to help Dewey, she snatches the card and the Alpha Gang races off—then they realize that the kid still has the Alpha Scanner and Altirhinus card, and he's disappeared. Dewey decides to help Samantha in the tournament by using Altirhinus to scare the other golfers into messing up, summoning then quickly recalling it. At the D-Lab, the D-Team is annoyed that the dinosaur signal disappeared again. Then the Alpha Gang chase Dewey, preventing him from recalling Altirhinus after he summoned it, giving the D-Team a chance to teleport in. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang captures Samantha to make Dewey give back the Scanner by having Ed kiss her (unsuccessfully due to a shoe in his face). He "gives" them the Scanner by bouncing it off Altirhinus' head, making it think they threw it while he and Samantha escape. Ed summons Spiny to stave off Altirhinus, before the D-Team gets involved, causing a Time Warp to occur. Ursula then activates the Super Impact Move they stole, summoning a Supersaurus and tipping the battle in their favor, until a missed attack hits one of their own dinos. Zoe steps in with Seismosaurus, and the D-Team eventually overcomes the Alpha Gang, and Samantha sends them into a retreat by pelting them with golf balls, finally back on her game after having fun again. Dewey decides to give the Altirhinus and Super Impact cards to the D-Team, and Samantha says she's ready to continue in the tournament. And while watching at home, the D-Team and Spike Taylor watch as Samantha, with Dewey as her caddie, makes the final shot and wins the tournament. But in a victory celebration, Dr. Taylor punches another hole in the ceiling with his dinosaur bone golf club. Battles Ed/Spiny vs. Altirhinus An angered Altirhinus chases the Alpha Gang until Ed summons Spiny, who knocks it over. He continues knocking it around until the D-Team gets involved. No Result (interrupted) D-Team vs. Alpha Gang Max summons Chomp to help Altirhinus. He charges Spiny, who sidesteps the attack. Then, Ursula activates Super Impact and summons a Supersaurus! The dinosaur launches Altirhinus into Chomp, causing damage, but when it attacks again, Chomp dodges and Altirhinus instead hits and defeats Spiny. Zoe summons Paris and activates Big Foot Assault, summoning Seismosaurus to counter Supersaurus. They bite each others necks, then rear up and slam into each other, seemingly evenly matched in physical strength, so Paris takes the opportunity to heal Chomp with Nature's Blessing. Supersaurus knocks Seismosaurus over and slams on it, but Chomp knocks Supersaurus over with Lightning Strike. Ursula makes Supersaurus launch the now tired and dizzy Altirhinus one last time, but Seismosaurus hits it with its tail like a baseball, sending it into the Alpha Gang's drilling vehicle and defeating it, making Supersaurus return to its card as well. D-Team wins Quotes (Samantha has just won the golf tournament and all are cheering, Spike Taylor stands up) -Spike: "She's back!" (loud CRASH) "Oops." (his golf club has punched another hole in the ceiling inches away from the first) "My swing still needs work. Uh, Max, could you do me a little favor and tell your mom you did this one?" -Max: "No way!" New Cards *Super Impact move card Trivia *The summary at the beginning of this episode retroactively identifies a number of wild dinosaurs only previously called "it"s as "he"s (except Maiasaura). *This is the first episode to include the ending "Dinosaur Card tally" sequence saying which dinosaur card the D-Team retrieved this time and adding it to the rest. This tradition will continue throughout season 1 until the pattern is broken at the end of Dinosaur War! (the finale), which has no tally screen sequence, nor does any episode in season 2, as the cards had already been collected by Dr. Ancient. *This is the first episode to include two similar Move Card Dinosaurs fighting in head to head combat. Later episodes with such battles are High Sea Chase featuring Futabasaurus and Ophthalmosaurus, Four Part Harmony featuring the Pteranodon trio and Tupuxuara, and Desert Heat featuring Tupuxuara and Anhanguera. *Right before Ed tries to kiss Samantha, Ursula tries to hit Ed and when she does his gloves disappear. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime